


Jack vs Diapers

by ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns (Adi_Bug)



Series: Things I Learned and Did While Pregnant During the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Poison Princess - Fandom, The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so having a baby is never easy if you’re a normal person. </p><p>But if you’re a Tarot card, it’s even harder. </p><p>Still, Jack and I had our little mamzelle, Caia Hope. We learned a few things about each other along the way, but we also learned how to raise a baby in a post-apocalyptic waste land where everyone and everything is trying to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack vs Diapers

_Well that was swell until she got her first diaper rash. Let me tell you, those are not fun. She cried anytime she messed the diaper, which was often, being a newborn. Thankfully, Isabeu had added her recipe for diaper rash cream. All it took was blood, sweat and tears. Literally. I had to grow calendula flowers, chamomile flowers and arrowroot. Thankfully I had coconut oil and shea butter already packed._

_The cream had been made and stored in extra plastic ware, thanks to Jack’s forethought. Sadly, Caia messed her diaper while I was still out from gardening for her, so Jack had to change her diaper. Jack had tons of survival skills but was completely useless when it came to babies. I had to talk him through it and he was greatly upset by the bright red rash covering her bottom._

“Evie, what de hell is dis?!” Caia laid on the bed next to me, wailing as Jack undid her cloth diaper. I laid next to her, slowly brushing her hair, smoothing my hands over her face, attempting to calm her. I looked down to see him waving at her red bottom.

“That’s diaper rash, Jack. You have to put that paste I made on it. Otherwise it’ll get worse.” Sugar and snide. 

“She’s in pain, Evie. What do I do to help her?” He sounded so lost, I choked back a laugh. My ever strong Jack was lost at  _changing a diaper_. 

“Put the damn cream on her butt, Jackson.” Caia cried even louder, even around the pacifier we managed to source (another story for another time). Jack winced as he applied the cream, listening to her wail loudly. Of course, Selena’s constant bitching didn’t help ease the pain for Caia either.

Once the changing was over, Jack scooped her into his arms, whispering in Cajun that he was sorry, that he loved her and that he wished he could just make the pain disappear. He rocked her and whispered to her about her future, the life she would have. I smiled from the bed, slowly falling asleep. Maybe now he would be okay with changing her diapers… It’s a lot of hassle for just one person.


End file.
